fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnus Jee-Mori
Summary Magnus Jee-Mori is one of the people summoned for the fifth timeline of Everybody Wants to Rule the World. Being trained since he was a kid, he's a master martial artist, thought he lacks self-containement when it comes to sweets. Personality Generally laid-back, but very serious when push comes to shove. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Name: Magnus Jee-Mori Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World (Fifth Timeline) Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Human gifted with superpowers, Martial Artist, Renewal Taekwondo Practitioner, Sayan God, Magical Entity/Demon, Hwagwa Monkey | same as before, plus Esper, Dragonoid, Monk, Martial Lord, Striker, Ki Master, Immortal, Magician Birthplace: Japan Height: 1.8 Meters Likes: Martial Arts, Meat, Sweets, discovering new things. Dislikes: '''Having to wait. '''Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: '''Discovering new thing, going to new places. '''Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Who are the people they are affiliated with now Previous Affiliation: Who are the people they were previously affiliated with before Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-B+ with Statistic Amplifications, higher with Re-Teakwondo, far higher with the Spirit Bomb | High 8-C. higher with Statistic Amplifications and with Re-Teakwondo, far higher with the Spirit Bomb Powers and Abilities: |-|First Set= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Expert Renewal Taekwondo Practitioner, Wind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form Defensive Barriers that render Absorption ineffective and can keep out poisons), Danmaku, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense opponents from a distance) and Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without using ki, Magnus has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Analytical Prediction (Can tell exactly where his opponent is and their stance simply through physical contact with them even after he's being rendered dizzy and having his vision redered a blur), limited Breaking the Fourth Wall, Acrobatics, Flight, Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once. Can mimicry fighting tecniques in general to an minor extent.), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities. Can master and came up with new techniques by applying them during battles), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Magnus grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured. Re-Taekwondo was stated as being a martial art that changed power levels), Statistics Amplification (Magnus can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken and Jeahbongchim Acupuncture), Acupuncture and Pressure Points, Healing and Healing Negation (Jeahbongchim Acupuncture is capable of healing those who can't be healed by nanotech healing. In addition, it can also prevent healing from nanotech and Borrowed Powers), Can remove his sense of pain, Non-Physical Interaction (Can fight against Power Borrowers and an block intangible attacks), Limited Spatial Manipulation (He is capable of kicking with enough force to bend space), Rage Power, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan and even a Super Saiyan God, increasing his capabilities drastically), Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Should be able to perform the Vice Shout), Can Skip Time for 0.1 seconds, Energy / Ki Absorption and Regeneration (Mid-Low) as a Super Saiyan God and Blue, Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance), Limited Sealing with the Mafuba, Summoning (He can summon Zen'ō by pushing a button, but this is not applicable to combat), Explosion Manipulation via Ki made land mines, Durability Negation with certain attacks (Can shake an opponent's brain with the wind pressure of his kicks, to the point where they are unable to maintain their balance), Dimensional Storage. Resistance to Paralysis, Cold, Radiations (Can fight in upper atmosphere where radiation levels are exceedingly high), Poisons He would be unaffected by a direct hit from Executive Y's God-Slaying Poison even without the Yongpo and in a vastly weakened state), Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan God and Blue), Time Stop, Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (up to a thousand minds worth of mind manipulation), Adapted to extremely high Gravity. |-|Second Set= All previus powers, plus Aura, Forcefield Creation, Levitation, Telekinesis, Information Analysis (Can evaluate the strength and level of his opponents far better than Shalltear, who can view the remaining health and magic power values of enemies. Able to discern the differences between opponents much weaker than himself and can read the movements of his opponents to predict their next move), Greater Extrasensory Perception (Can see the aura of other espers. Magnus can use ESP to gain omnidirectional vision and greatly enhance his senses), Pressure Points and Weak Point Sensing with Super Sensory Zone "Mind's Eye", Regeneration Negation (Up to High) of Spirits through exorcism, Sleep Inducement and Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Can strike fear into his opponents to the point where it's likely that they would die from the experience), Transformation (Can transform into a Dragon), Healing/Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Magic, Summoning (Can summon an army of demons, a powerfull undead and a meteor, which blinds onlookers temporarily.), Limited invulnerability and Bludgeoning Damage Reduction via Body of Effulgent Beryl, Memory Manipulation, Creation, Spatial Manipulation and Durability Negation (Reality Slash ignores conventional durability), Time Stop, Limited Power Nullificatiob and Power Bestowal via Ultimate Disturb, Fire Manipulation. Resistance to Possession, Mind Manipulation (All Espers naturally resist being possessed and mentally influenced, with his resistance scaling to Dimple's Japan wide mind control), Curse Manipulation (Powerful enough espers can resist or outright ignore the effects of curses), Magic, Elemental Attacks (Includes Acid), Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power Mimicry, greater Resistance to Poisons. While in Monkey King Form, he has: Weather Manipulation, Spaceflight, Electricity Manipulation (Can summon lightning from cloud with Geundoowun), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Density Manipulation (Can increase and decrease the weight of Yeoui), Immortality (Types 1), Resistance to extreme temperatures and conditions (not troubled by the conditions of outer space, completely unaffected by the heat of the Sun's corona which can reach 1 million degree celsius/fahrenheit), Can restore the strength of his fellow monkeys, Duplication (can create a hundred clones), Limited Size Manipulation (can make multiple copies of Yeoui which can grow as thick as a Moon, can make shards of Yeoui grow inside a person's body through a small wound), Creation (Can create monkey demons from strands of his hair), Preparation (Can gain knowledge through his clones and share his knowledge with them), Enhanced Resistance to Poisons (The Yongpo's Armor's grants resistance to poison such as that of Lee Soo-Jins.) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Able to harm other Player Characters, who have the same durability as himself and only two times as weak as with max statistic amplifications), Wall Level+ with statistic amplifications (Can swing his stick with this much force), higher with Re-Taekwondo, far higher with the Spirit Bomb | Large Building Level, Higher with statistic amplifications (Up to four times as strong with general amps and up to eight times as strong with Monkey King Form), Re-Taekwondo and while in Dragon Form, far higher with the Spirit Bomb Speed: ''' '''Superhuman travel speed, far higher with Bo-Bup, with Subsonic combat and reaction speed, Higher with statistic amplifications (Up to twice the speed), far higher with Bo-Bup | Subsonic travel speed, far higher with Bo-Bup, with Supersonic combat and reaction speed, Higher with statistic amplifications and Mind's Eye Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Has Superhuman Lifting Strength, putting him above what any human could lift) | Class 25 Physically, Class 25 with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Wall Level, Wall Level+ with statistic amplification, higher with Re-Taekwondo | Large Building Level, Higher with statistic amplifications, Re-Taekwondo and while in dragon form Durability: Wall Level (Word of God says that first set Player Characters are able to survive a terminal velocity fall), Wall Level+ with statistic amplifications | Large Building Level, Higher with statistic amplifications and while in Dragon Form Stamina: Extremely High Range: ' Standard melee range to dozens of meters with Taekwondo, Universal with ki blasts, attacks (The shockwaves of his blows can travel across the entire universe), and Instant Transmission. At least several planetary diameters with Ruyi Jingu Bang. Several AU with Telepathy. 'Standard Equipment: |-|First Set= *'Ruyi Jingu Bang:' The famous magic staff, it can extend and thicken itself at Magnu's command, becoming wide enough to flatten mountains and displace large swathes of water and long enough to pierce through the moon from Earth and beyond. The staff itself is extremely resilient, making it useful for defence as well as offence. He can also create additional copies. *The Zen'ō button |-|Second Set= * Unnamed Gloves: Reduce elemental damage from fire, acid and the like. * Armoursuits: Sun Wukong's legendary invincible chainmail. Wearing it further increases his already impressive durability, strength, and speed. It can be telepathically controlled by him, allowing him to bestow others with it temporarily. It can also create rocket thrusters to further increase his speed. If this is not enough the armour can enter a Speed Mode. It later demonstrates a Power Mode that boosts Mori's physical strength. When not in use as an armour it turns into a mass of razor-sharp spikes that easily shred through buildings and can also replicate some of the effects of the Geundoowun. Additionally, the armour grants resistance to poisons while being worn. * Geundoowun: Also known as the Flying Sparrow Cloud, a living cloud that Magnus can call anywhere, even in space, though its much easier if there are already clouds in the sky or if a large body of water is nearby. Through it he is able to control the weather, creating powerful winds and call down as many lightning bolts as he wishes to strike his opponents down until the cloud is dispelled by either a powerful opponent or Mori himself. It also capable of generating completely opaque fog to confuse foes and escape them. This fog can also be solidified and used as a shield.. He can also create a small version to allow him to cross distances more quickly. Intelligence: Extremelly High (Has the combined skill of Pre-Ultra Instinct -Sign- Son Goku and Mori Jin) | Extremelly High Weaknesses: |-|First Set= He cannot survive in the vacuum of space and needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. Lacks the sealing tags required to propelly use the Mafuba. Needle and acupuncture techniques may fail if the target is protected by armour, extremely thick skin, or some other physical protection. Cannot propelly use Ruyi Jingu because he lacks the strenght to lift it. Using Jeahbongchim Acupuncture to boost himself will have devastating side-effects if he's not careful, resulting in crippling pain or complete unconsciousness if not death. |-|Second Set= Lacks the sealing tags required to propelly use the Mafuba. Needle and acupuncture techniques may fail if the target is protected by armour, extremely thick skin, or some other physical protection. Using Jeahbongchim Acupuncture to boost himself will have devastating side-effects if he's not careful, resulting in crippling pain or complete unconsciousness if not death.Takes significantly more damage from attacks he can't predict. Super Sensory "Mind's Eye" makes him unable to sense whatever he doesn't focus his 'antenna' on. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|First Set= Saiyan Physiology The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Magnus will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Goku to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Magnus is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Magnus isn't affected by these flaws. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. *'Super Saiyan God:' A divine transformation that far surpasses the regular numbered Super Saiyan transformations, achieved through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans, or through rigorous divine training. In this form, Magnus gains divine ki and cannot be sensed by mortals, as well as the ability to absorb and nullify energy and ki-based techniques. **'Super Saiyan Blue:' A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control, allowing it to be used alongside Kaio-ken for various transformations. Ki The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Magnus' incredible power and abilities. Magnus' prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows him to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. After becoming a Super Saiyan God, Goku gained divine ki, which can only be sensed by other gods. *'Kamehameha' *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation, which allows Magnus to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Magnus putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead (Can also teleport without placing his fingers), and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Magnus. *'Kaio-ken:' A technique that greatly increases Magnus' ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. The strongest Kaio-ken Magnus can utilize is x20. *'Spirit Bomb:' Magnus' ultimate attack, performed by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Magnus can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Kienzan:' Raising his hand above his head, Magnus creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. Magnus can utilize a variation on the technique, the Kienzan Hexa Blade, a Kienzan that splits into five different blades, each under Jee-Mori's control and attack his opponent from different angles. *'Solar Flare:' Bringing his hands up to his face, Magnus can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. *'Telepathy:' Magnus has the ability to telepathically communicate with others. *'Mind-Reading:' Magnus can read his opponent's mind, which is good enought to be on par with his analytical skills. Renewal Tae Kwon Do ' *'Bo-Bup (Way of Walking): A technique that allows for high-speed movement in any direction, allowing Magnus to seemingly teleport and attack from above, below, the side, or even behind with ease. *'3rd Stance: Hwechook:' Delivers a savage kick to the side of an opponent's head before rapidly spinning and striking the other side of the target's head before they can recover to maximize damage before finishing them with a third kick to the back of the head. *'Dragon Sign Hwechook:' A variation of the Hwechook that generates a vacuum-like tornado on contact, trapping the opponent and rendering them unconscious from both damage and oxygen deprivation. *'Truth Tornado:' A powerful kick that controls the air around him, erupting in a massive tornado on contact with the opponent. *'Blue Dragon's Kick:' Magnus controls the surrounding air flow to deliver a kick powerful enough to decimate a boxing arena with ease. It can be followed up with another as part of the Double Blue Dragon's Kick technique to improve the damage output and armor penetrating ability. *'Ice Kick:' Magnus absorbs the surrounding turbulence from his opponent's and his own movements to cover his leg in frigid ice, negating fire attacks and obliterating the surrounding area with freezing wind. *'Ice Punch': A variation of ice kick, which focuses the turbulance in the arm instead of the leg. Nabong Chim Needle-Ryu ' *'Nabong Needle Ryu Blood Sealing Needle: An acupuncture technique that stops the flow of blood within a person body, causing the blood within the affected region to accumulate and cause internal damage much like Kenshiro's Hokuto Shinken. In addition, he is able to use this ability to restrain his opponent's movements by blocking their nerves. He is also able to discern the best possible pattern of attack by reading his opponent's vital points. *'Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal:' By hitting a pressure point in the brain Magnus is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power. If this is not enough it can be used multiple times in succession or combined with the Nabong Needle Ryu no Pain for an even greater power boost. However, after the effects wear off the user will feel crippling pain throughout their body, but this can be circumvented somewhat through extreme willpower and training. As of this point, he is able to boost his power by 32x times, with the theoretically achievable but instantly lethal. *'Nabong Needle Ryu No Pain:' By hitting a pressure point in the heart Magnus is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body that causes pain. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power. This can be combined with Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal for even more power but runs the risk of causing death upon completion. Moonlight Sword Style ' *'Bare Handed Slice: Using his bare hand a medium, he cleanly slices through a target. *'Basic Vertical Slash' Full Contact Karate ' *'Basaltic Fist: A powerful straight punch that can throw multiple people across a room from the force behind it. *'Phoenix Horn:' A kick aimed at the ground in front of the opponent that sends out a powerful shockwave to destroy the opponent's stance and put them off balance. Ssam-Su Taekkyon ' *'Awareness: Reads the opponent's muscle movements by making physical contact with the target, allowing Magnus to predict his opponent's next move, but is limited by the fact that it can't predict two simultaneous attacks and physical contact must be maintained for it to work. Spearmanship ' *'8th Song: Beggar's Song Dance: Using the Ruyi Jingu as a spear, he swings it in all directions extremely rapidly, deflecting all incoming attacks while bludgeoning surrounding foes simultaneously. Other Martial Arts *'Crazy Fist:' A technique meant to distract and confuse an opponent, in which Magnus acts like a wild, frenzied dog or monkey before striking his opponent while they're caught off guard. *'Dragonthrow:' Magnus grabs his opponent by the arm, tail, or antenna, and then spins them around before throwing them away. *'Eight-Arm Fist:' Magnus moves his arms so fast that he appears to have eight of them. *'Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper:' After yelling "Jan Ken", Magnus then follows up with either a strong punch (rock), a poke to the eyes (scissors), or an open palm strike (paper). Other Tecniques *'Time-Skip:' A tecnique which allows Magnus to skip time for a fraction of a second, moving freely while others cannot act at all, allowing him to easily strike them down without giving them a chance to retaliate, though he can choose to leave those he isn't targeting unaffected. While this is explicitly skipping time and not quite stopping it, it is functionally the same thing. *'Mafuba:' Also known as the Evil Containment Wave, the Mafuba is a mystic sealing technique designed to seal evil away by sucking them into a special container, thought Magnus lacks the paper amulet need to keep for the sealing to be permanent. |-|Second Set= ESP Abilities * Teleportation/Movement Prediction: Magnus has the psychic ability to teleport at will and predict other's movements. If an opponent is going to attack, he pre-emptively predicts their movement enabling him to either teleport out of the way or raise his psychic barrier. However, the loophole in this power is distraction and unpredictability. * Extrasensory Perception: Magnus uses his extrasensory perception to perceive his surroundings.. Using his ESP, he is capable of 'seeing' much more than the average person, such as being able to remotely count the number of people and cameras are in an press conference room. ** Super Sensory Zone "Mind's Eye": By concentrating hard enough and focusing his 'antenna' his extrasensory perception will sharpen until all he can "see" are other esper's auras. In this augmented state, Shimazaki is capable of discerning and attacking one's vital spots, causing his victims to collapse with blurry eyesight, twitching fingers and constricting pupils. Active Skills * Healing: Uses Ki to heal a target. However, it cannot cure diseases and poison. * Intimidation: Strikes fear into the hearts of all enemies. Weaker and more feeble-willed opponents can die from its intensity. However, even a far weaker opponent such as Climb would be able to survive thanks to his devotion to the Golden Princess. Although it can reach almost ten meters, its intensity lowers with distance. * Iron Skin: Hardens the user's skin to the point that they are able to block most physical attacks, even from sharp weapons. * Palm of the Puppeteer: Uses Ki to make the target unconscious and obey the user. Activates by touching the target's forehead. Passive Skills * Unnamed Level Evaluation Ability: Specialized in evaluating the fighting capacity of enemies. He can even classify the strength of mere humans, despite how far below him they are in power. * Unnamed Ki Sensing Ability: Feels signals of life in his surroundings. Magic * Armageddon - Evil: A 10th tier spell that summon an army of demons, thought they have a tendency to go berserk, * Body of Effulgent Beryl: A 10th tier spell that reduces the effectiveness of bludgeoning attacks against its subject while it is in effect, and it can completely negate one instance of bludgeoning damage after it's casted * Control Amnesia: A 10th tier spell that grants the user some degree of control over the target's memories. * Create Fortress: A 10th tier spell that summons forth a mighty fortress or a 30 meters tall tower out of thin air. In YGGDRASIL, anyone on the same team could open those doors with a touch. All others would have to break them down. * Meteor Fall: A 10th tier spell which causes a falling meteor to fall from the sky with shimmering light, which blinds onlookers temporarily. The meteor rips through the air and hit its intended target, then creates a burst of explosion upon contact. As a result, the massive explosion created by the meteor was able to flatten everything it touches and pulverized any surrounding targets. * Reality Slash: A 10th tier spell that is top class in damage dealing, but consumes a lot of mana. The spell is considered to be a lesser version of 'World Break'. It is capable of cleaving through the very fabric of space, and a hit from this powerful attack spell could disregard virtually any form of magical defense. * Summon Undead 10th: The user conjures forth a powerful undead being under one's command. * Time Stop: A 10th tier spell that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. * Ultimate Disturb: A 10th tier spell that increases an ally's magic resistance rapidly, at the price of wrecking their ability to cast spells. * Uriel: A 10th tier spell that deals fire-type damage. This spell only does its listed damage when cast by a magic caster with a maxed-out positive karma value. Its damage decreases as one’s karma value decreases. Monkey King Mode Transforms into to the godly Monkey King form, drastically increasing his physical stats and granting him full access to his magical powers. * Duplication: Each of his hairs can be used to create a clone with all of his skills and memories while only being slightly weaker than him, allowing him to swarm an opponent or easily wipe out large armies with ease. He can also have them appear more monkey-like and bestial. The greatest number of clones he's can procude at one time is one hundred, but they grow weaker as the distance between them and the original becomes greater. He's be able to create many more clones, but the strain cuts his overall power until he dispels them. * Thunder Breaker: Using the Geundoowun to gain speed he dices an opponent into tiny pieces with Yeoui, finishing with a massive burst of lightning along his flight path to obliterate the target(s). He is also able to utilize this along with Speed Mode and his duplication ability to rapidly execute this attack one hundred times in an instant. *'Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal Improval:' Now it can be used to amplify his power by up to two-hundred and fifty thousand times. Key: First Set of Powers | Second Set of Powers Note: '''Magnus has hard caps on how much he can boost his statistics *First key can only boost up to 2x *Second key can only boost up to 4x, with Monkey King Form being the only exception, going up to a 8x boost Explanations Magnu's powers, like those of every other Player Character in Everybody Wants to Rule the World, come from having been gifted with abilities of canon characters. The powers of the first key come from Pre-Ultra Instinct -Sign- Son Goku and Base Mori Jin with Power Mimicry Restricted, with the addition of 666:Satan's Telepathy, Hit's 0.1 Second Time Skip The powers of the first key come from Sebas Tian and Ryo Shimazaki, with the addittion of Mori Jin's Monkey King Form and Ainz Ooal Gown's 10th Tier Spells Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Gods Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Space Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Light Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Time Users